


Mutual feelings

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Party, ex partner, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Bruce is shocked when Slade tells him that he dated Dick!Written for Brudick week 2021. Day 3. "You Dated The Mercenary?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Mutual feelings

Wayne enterprise had a big party inviting every rich person in the city for charity. Bruce has invited Dick and they both came together with no dates. Bruce wasn't interested in anyone enough to bring them as his date and Dick didn't have anyone so it seemed like the reasonable thing to do or maybe this is what Bruce convinced himself with.  
  
Dick was mingling with the guests greeting them and talking while Bruce was at the drink table looking at him. Bruce was admiring how Dick handled the guests.  
  
A tap on his shoulder interrupted Bruce's thoughts. He turned and saw a man with a silver metal eyepatch with Silky long grey hair that covered one side of his forehead. he was wearing a velvet burgundy suit. Bruce sighed " Slade? Why are you here?"  
"To donate of course, why else?" he smirked as he picked up a wine glass  
  
Bruce was still looking at Dick and Slade caught on "Also for another reason" he sipped his drink  
"Seeing anyone you fancy Bruce?" he continued  
"What do you mean?" Bruce flinched  
"I mean you've been looking at that one person the whole time. Aren't you going to make a move?" he put his arm around Bruce's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Bruce looked away while removing Slade's arm.  
  
"Well,.." Slade smirked " if you're not going to make a move then I will"  
  
Bruce sighed "and what makes you think you'll succeed"  
  
Slade laughed out loud  
Bruce was dumbfounded  
Slade almost choked on his laughter "oh god, that's so funny Bruce. Warn me again before you joke" he walked closer and whispered " what makes you think I didn't succeed before, huh?"

Slade walked towards Dick. He waved his hand and Dick smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
Bruce stood there in shock.... wait ....these two dated? When? How? Why?  
  
Slade winked at Bruce while he talked to Dick.  
  
Bruce was getting mad... Dick always told him everything why did he never mention anything about Slade before?  
  
Bruce decided to talk to Dick in the car on their way home.  
  
As they got in the car and drove home together. Bruce was thinking it would be a bad idea to ask Dick. Slade was probably teasing Bruce. It's not true. It can't be true.  
  
"Well, you're awfully silent, Bruce... Not very like you" Dick chuckled  
"What were you two talking about?" Bruce blurted out  
"Huh?" Dick stared at Bruce  
"You and Slade. You two seemed close" Bruce turned to Dick.  
"Oh, just greetings" Dick felt worried.  
"Well, it seemed more than that to me... is there something that you're not telling me Dick?"  
Dick sighed "did Slade tell you something?"  
"Is it true?... that you two dated?"  
"Ohhhh so Slade did tell you" Dick scratched the back of his neck.  
Bruce suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the road "You went out with him? You and Slade Wilson?.... You dated the mercenary?"  
  
Dick felt nervous "yea"  
"And you haven't told me ...?" Bruce was really shocked. it seemed like he didn't know Dick at all.

  
"Do I really have to tell you about every person I've dated? I mean you never told me about your dates " Dick answered  
  
"But .... Slade is not like any other partner you had and you know that... why did you hide it from me?" Bruce was hurt  
  
"I don't know.... I knew you'd get mad and make a big deal of it. And besides we didn't date for a long time it was just for a year"  
  
"1YEAR!" Bruce felt like dying at this point. how did Dick date that old man? it still makes no sense to him and just made him more jealous.

"yea, last year actually" Dick really wanted to end this conversation fast. he didn't want Bruce to get mad at him.  
  
Bruce was so mad but he decided to calm himself down and start the car again.  
  
"I really don't understand you Dick. The guy is bad and very old. Shouldn't you be with someone your age?"  
  
"Yea? Then, why are we always going out together?" Dick turned to Bruce  
  
"What? What do you mean? We're not dating?!" Bruce was being distracted while he drove home.  
  
"Then why did you reject all your dates tonight? I know there were many people lining up to go out with you every night but you always chose being with me instead. I'm not a fool Bruce. I know you like me"  
  
Bruce gulped. He was silent. It is true he likes Dick but he couldn't tell him.  
  
Bruce's silence made Dick regret his words. he was worried their relationship would get weird after it so he sighed and told him "Forget I ever said anything. Sometimes I just don't make sense"  
  
"Dick" Bruce stopped the car when they already arrived home.  
"Do you like me?" He turned and looked at Dick  
Dick's eyes widened "o-of course I do. Why else would I stay with you tonight"  
"So it's mutual?" Bruce asked  
Dick nodded  
Bruce smiled then leaned and kissed Dick " then, I'm glad" he kissed Dick again.


End file.
